Aftermath
by squiddysponge
Summary: Still living with his mother, Squidward's a college drop-out who finds solace in Squilliam Fancyson's fantastic body every weekend. When an encounter with Squilliam goes terribly wrong, Squidward seeks comfort in a long-time friend. Squidbob.


Squilliam angrily pulled up his boxers. "I don't even know why I'm doing this anymore," he said, his long blue nose crinkling in distaste. Squidward watched with a terrible feeling of helplessness as the only squid who would talk to him stalked out his bedroom door.

At the end of the day, of course, it was probably better that Squilliam left early—his mother would be home in a couple hours—however he could not shake off the hurt, the festering hollowness in his chest. No matter what he told himself, no matter how he justified it, Squilliam was still _gone_. Would they ever talk again? Was this the last time he'd feel the other squid's meaty cock inside him?

Squidward buried his head into his pillow and began to cry in earnest. His ass, still sore from Squilliam's hard gropes, felt sticky and warm as his semen dribbled out his hole. He had given this boy everything, this squid who was so much more handsome and richer than he.

Squidward wiped his eyes. He could still feel Squilliam's hard dingus ramming between his cheeks—_oh_. It was too much. He touched his ass tenderly, noting its rawness. They hadn't even used lube.

Soon enough, Squidward feel into a deep sleep. Stiff and cold, he woke hours later and tiredly rubbed the crust out of his heavy eyes. And with defeat he felt himself dial the set of numbers he vowed to never remember, but had somehow become ingrained into his mind.

He picked up on the third ring.

"Y'hello?" the high voice sand through the line.

_I can't believe I'm doing this_, Squidward thought. He took a deep breath. "Uh…SpongeBob?"

"Yes, Squidward?"

"Um…eh…" he was at a loss for words.

"What's shakin'?" SpongeBob's voice was light and carefree. _Of course it was, the fucker._

"Uh…" his voice wavered, and to his mortification, he burst into tears. "Oh god," he muttered, his voice thick and laced with embarrassment. SpongeBob hummed sympathetically.

"I'll be over in two."

"Wait! SpongeBob, no! No—"

He hung up, and Squidward was left with an empty line. He sunk down into his chair.

Despite all his flaws, it was SpongeBob who always pulled through, was always there for him not matter the time of day or situation. What a shitty friend he was—how rude and thankless he'd always been to the little yellow guy. He slid further down the cushion and absent-mindedly rubbed his tentacle over his soft phallus.

He thought of his supple body, his many moist holes dotting his delicate frame…his bright eyes, so clear and honest…Squilliam was now but a distant memory as SpongeBob sensually filled his mind.

He imagined pulling his tiny body on top of him, sliding his tongue into his wide mouth, feeling his two buck teeth press against his lips. Against his will, Squidward's blue squid dick began to get hard. What was he doing…_oh god_…Squidward tried to fight the desire burning in his dry throat, but it was no use. SpongeBob's yellow ass jiggled in his mind's eye, so soft and shiny. He groaned and pulled harder on his wonderfully hard dick.

Suddenly, a new pressure pressed against him, smaller and cooler than his own tentacle. Squidward opened his eyes a crack, and to his astonishment, there was SpongeBob, his eyes half-closed in a heavy-lidded lusty stare, poised over his cock and naked as a newborn babe.

"It's okay, Squiddy," he murmured, kissing his eyelids.

Squidward moaned as SpongeBob ran his tongue around his earhole, down his neck, and finally kissed him full on the mouth. He tasted slightly salty.

"Why?" Squidward asked, out of breath. "Why are you—"

"Shh, no words," SpongeBob whispered, and silenced him with a kiss when Squidward began to protest. "Forget about your problems, Squidward. Let's fuck and forget them all."

Squidward could only nod and kiss him back, gripping his spongy ass. He was so much softer than Squilliam, so much more pleasant. Squidward wound his bottom tentacles around SpongeBob's legs, holding him in place.

A slight problem occurred to Squidward.

"Do you—uh," he began awkwardly as SpongeBob continued to gently suck on his neck. "Do you have…uh…lube? I don't…at the moment…uh…" He felt his face burn, but SpongeBob only looked up at him with a loving smile.

"Of course, pal," he said, and scampered across the room to where a small pile of clothes lay. From the insides of one of the pockets he produced a tiny bottle.

As he ran back across the room, Squidward watched his half-hard, long sponge dick flop against his thin thigh, and suddenly had the urge to suck it off.

"C'mere," he said, and grabbed SpongeBob's square hips with his tentacles. He ran his tongue along the holey underside of his dick, wrapped his mouth over his spongy glans.

Spongebob's hands gripped Squidward's bald head.

Squidward took him in, using his extra tentacles to jack off the bits he couldn't reach and flicking his tongue into the small holes along the penis. He gently gripped the boy's spongy balls and looked up at Spongebob, whose eyes were partly closed. _SpongeBob deserves something good once in a while_, he thought, and resisting his gag reflex, took him in deep. After that he didn't last long.

SpongeBob came in his mouth with a high pitched shout he was sure the neighbours would hear, thrusting hard into Squidward's mouth.

After swallowing most of it down, he hastily wiped the cum dribbling down his chin off and looked up into SpongeBob's surprisingly blue eyes. His tiny hands, soft and gentle, delicately cradled Squidward's face. He leaned back into the touch. It felt so good after Squilliam's rough, demanding tentacles and primal_,_ angry fucking. He leaned forward and sucked gently on the end of SpongeBob's nose, which he longed to have inside him. Spongebob chuckled.

"I'll fuck you with it, if that's what you want," he said, his voice low and sultry.

Squidward's mouth watered.

"Uh-yes. Yes please."

Spongebob kissed him on his own nose and squirted lube onto his hand. Squidward watched as he applied it, his lids heavy with desire, and Spongebob rubbed his hand along the curve of his back.

"You'll need to flip over, then," he said, a faint smile on his lips.

Squidward did as he was told, his asshole clenching with anticipation. He started when he felt the warm lube against his perineum.

"Okay, here it comes." Spongebob's voice was slightly muffled.

The slide of his smooth yellow nose felt so good inside him, oh. His rectum, still stretched from his encounter from Squilliam, welcomed the smaller intrusion. Squidward wiggled his ass back, revelling in the sensation.

"Oh…yeah, like that," he murmured, aware of the drool dribbling out his half-open mouth.

He gasped as SpongeBob's strangely prehensile nose began to hit him _there_. He moaned. "_Fuck me_, SpongeBob! Fuck me with your nose, dear Neptune!" all his inhibitions were suddenly gone as his prostate was unwaveringly pounded. It wasn't often that secret fetishes were fulfilled in bed with no questions asked.

SpongeBob's hand reached around his shaking body to grab his squid penis, which was hard and leaking. He rubbed his hand over the moist slit and Squidward almost bit his tongue. "Harder," he groaned.

SpongeBob's hand began to move firmly over his dick as his nose drove deeper into his ass. Squidward shuddered, and giving an embarrassingly pathetic cry, and came hard onto the couch below him.

SpongeBob promptly pulled his nose out Squidward's asshole and began to lick the semen off his chest.

"I just love the taste of this stuff," he said, his eyes lidded with satisfaction.

Squidward, completely spent, bent over and pressed his lips against his. He could taste himself on SpongeBob's lips, which Squidward found strangely adorable.

SpongeBob buried his head on Squidwards chest and began to toy with his left nipple. He smiled affectionately. "I've wanted to do this for so long," he admitted. Looking down, Squidward saw a blush spread across his cheeks. "I try to get your attention and you just get angry…I never thought that this would actually happen."

Squidward pressed a kiss against SpongeBob's temple.

"Well it did, and I can't thank you enough," he said quietly. "My relationship with Squilliam—if you could call it that—just wasn't good for me…but it looks like something good came out of it after all."


End file.
